A major challenge for the effective treatment of cancer and related conditions is resistance to chemotherapeutic agents (“chemoresistance”). A major mechanism for resistance to certain chemotherapeutics, e.g., Paclitaxel, is degradation via the aldehyde dehydrogenase 3A1 (ALDH3A1), which is often specifically overexpressed in cancer cells relative to non-cancerous tissues. Thus, there is an ongoing need to find reagents and methods for treating cancer that selectively reduce ALDH3A1 activity, which will thereby enhance the efficacy of ALDH3A1-sensitive chemotherapeutics by limiting their breakdown in cancer cells.